


Believer

by Roxy (orphan_account)



Series: The Crazy World of Marinette Dupain-Cheng [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Roxy
Summary: Here's Chapter one





	1. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter one

"Listen here Alya, what she's saying is impossible." Marinette explained. "Mari, I don't know why you think is lying. You talk as if you know who is Ladybug." Marinette shock her. "Alya, trust me." Alya turned around. "Look, there she is!"

There came Feelie with what looked like everyone in school was following her. Alya rushed over to the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coming soon to archive of our own..._


End file.
